


Because I love you (Spideypool)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, twistfate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spiderman was the nicest and most innocent superhero you could think of, so it would be truly weird if he would do evil things and turn into a villain, right? But what if he lost the only thing dear to him, the only thing he felt was worth living for? </p><p>(There really is no mature content, they don't even kiss. It took me so long before this turned out the way I wanted it to, so I hope you all like it!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I love you (Spideypool)

There was a small figure standing on a high building, dressed in a black suit with blood red lines resembling spider webs. It kind of looked like Spiderman’s suit, except that it was black and red, and way more sinister looking. He was gazing over the city which brought back many memories. Especially the building he was currently standing on, brought forth a very specific memory he absolutely didn’t want to remember. His heart clenched painfully when the images filled his head anyway, making him unable to breathe for a brief moment. He closed his eyes, hoping he could block out the memory that way, but failing miserably.

 

_The cold wind blew through the broken windows, waving the metallic smell of blood his way, which caused him to scrunch up his nose in disgust and turn to his partner. ‘’We got all of ‘em.’’ His partner grinned, happily clapping his hands as he made his way to the exit, jumping over bodies and evading puddles of blood on his way out. ‘’This is going to make us rich! Thanks for helping me,’’ Wade looked back, quickly winking at his partner. ‘’Spidey.’’ Peter couldn’t help but smile as he followed his boyfriend out and away from the bloody apartment filled with corpses. ‘’We’re partners in crime, it’s only natural.’’_

 

Peter’s eyes flew open as he tried to escape the extremely painful memory of his missing boyfriend. He clenched his fists as he stumbled back, tripping over a pipe and falling on his butt, the weight of the memory making it impossible for him to stand up. The sight of the edge of the roof rammed in the next memory, which Peter was also unable to stop.

 

_Wade lead Peter to the roof of the high apartment building and busted the locked door open. He walked to the edge of the roof, turning back to Peter who was standing by the door, wondering what kind of idiocy Wade was going to show him now. ‘’Spidey, catch me!’’ Wade spread his arms and slowly fell backwards, widely grinning and maintaining eye contact with Peter until he was out of sight. Peter laughed, shaking his head before he ran and leapt off the roof, quickly gaining speed as he fell and closing the distance between them. ‘’Wade! You idiot!’’ He yelled, smiling even though he was annoyed. Wade laughed, yelling back loudly and excited as always. ‘’But you still love me!’’_

 

It was true. Peter Parker AKA Spiderman, was in love with Wade Wilson AKA Deadpool, and vice versa. How it happened, he had no idea. All Peter knew was that he really loved Wade and would do anything for him. Even turning against his own city for him, for Wade. Peter has tried to negotiate with the authorities over and over again, but they attacked him every time he dared to show up. Spiderman was declared a threat to humanity since he was dating a mentally ill psycho that could have influenced Peter as well, or at least, that’s how society saw them. That day he remembered was their fourth year anniversary and with how romantic Wade is, so not at all, they went to rob one of the biggest companies still standing. It was also the last time Peter ever saw Wade. Before Peter could even think about standing up, the next part of the memory crashed into his mind.

 

_Wade was finally within arm’s reach, so Peter could pull Wade towards himself by his arm and held the taller man tightly. He swung them to the nearest roof, landing safely and letting Wade go. Wade immediately turned to Peter, grinning widely like a kid who just got a lollypop. ‘’We should do that more often!’’ Peter crossed his arms, shaking his head. ‘’I used to do this for a living, it’s not as exciting anymore.’’ Wade started making whiny noises, stepping forward and closing the distance between them. ‘’But… I always get a kick from it!’’ Peter looked up at Wade for a short moment, sighing softly as he looked away. Sometimes he just couldn’t help but wonder if he was Wade’s boyfriend or parent. ‘’Fine, let’s just get this over with.’’_

 

He had carried Wade so many times, it became a habit. Wade called Peter the ‘’Spidey-cab’’ whenever he wanted to be carried somewhere. Even though Wade could’ve easily teleported, he loved being close to Peter and taking the Spidey-cab almost felt like flying if you close your eyes and imagine it hard enough. Peter tried to stand up and succeeded for a short moment, but his knees went weak when yet another memory made him fall to his knees.

 

_Wade smiled and jumped onto Peter’s back in one swift movement. ‘’Yes! Go, Spidey-cab!’’ Once Wade finally sat still, Peter ran and jumped off the roof, swinging from one building to the other. It didn’t take long before Wade moved around like he had bugs in his clothes, like always. Thank goodness, Peter was already used to this. He remembered the first time he carried Wade like this, which turned out to be a disaster because they actually fell that time. When Wade asked what Peter was laughing about, he shared his thoughts and they laughed together, again causing Peter to lose his balance. Luckily, they already arrived at their destination, so the landing wasn’t quite as painful as it was the last time they crashed. They laughed together, rolling onto their backs and staring up at the starry sky, laying on the roof of the highest building in the city. ‘’Hey Petey?’’ Peter hummed softly as he turned to look at Wade, who was smiling at him. ‘’I love you.’’_

 

Peter had to gasp for air, the intensity of the memory physically hurt him. He clenched onto the fabric right where his heart was, taking deep breaths to try and pull himself together. He finally stood up and took off, after quite some time of trying to restrain himself of crying, stealthily swinging towards the same building he visited a year ago. The sight of the roof he used to lay on with Wade so often, made him lose balance and end roughly on the roof, just like the last time he was there. Only this time, Wade wasn’t there. And there were tears and curses instead of smiles and declarations of love. Peter had to pull his mask off so he could breathe since he felt like suffocating. The next memory hit him even harder than the other ones before, if that was even possible.

 

_‘’I love you too, Wade.’’ Peter gently took Wade’s hand, intertwining their fingers as he looked back up at the sky. That’s right. Peter could care less about society hating on his relationship. He’s not going to put a bunch of people that don’t appreciate his hard work, over a relationship with someone that means the world to him. Who in their right minds would actually do that? The world may see Spiderman as a threat now, Peter didn’t act like a villain, he wasn’t a villain. He just joined Deadpool and kind of became a mercenary too. But that doesn’t mean he’s not helping people. Because Spiderman was still helping people, he just kills the bad guys too now._

 

The worst part was yet to come but at least, the tears stopped and Peter could finally stand up. He pulled his mask back over his head, taking a deep breath to ready himself for what’s about to come next. Exactly a year ago at this spot, Wade has been taken away from Peter. Today, which was supposed to be their fifth year anniversary together, he was told that he was getting Wade back, but all Peter is seeing is an envelope pasted on a wall. Once Peter was finally ready, he approached the wall and carefully took the letter out of the envelope. He slowly unfolded the letter, taking a deep breath before he dared to read it.

 

_They were suddenly ambushed by a group of suspiciously dressed people, who had surrounded them without their knowledge. They must’ve have been really skilled for Peter not to notice them since normally his Spidey senses would be tingling. Peter was shot with an injection full of morphine before he could attack one of them, his muscles immediately felt heavy and he fell to his knees, then flat on his stomach. He couldn’t stand up no matter how much he struggled, but maybe he could try and see if he could find anything about those guys to track them later. His vision was blurred though and the only thing that Peter saw in the short moment of clearance before he passed out, was how Wade got captured and taken away. The last thing he remembered was Wade’s apologetic smile before he got taken away, the only words he heard were; ‘’I’ll always love you, Peter.’’ That was the last of Wade Peter saw._

 

There were only three words written on the piece of paper, three words that changed Peter’s life forever. **_‘Wade is dead.’_**

 

_Cold rainy nights spent outside, fighting people just to get the tiniest bit of a clue, killing people without feely any kind of emotion, all of that to find Wade. After Peter woke up, they were long gone. Not a single person alive has seen them, nor heard of them. Peter has lived a full year of killing and chasing after people, until one day, the day before what was supposed to be their fifth year anniversary, they approached him instead. They first shot Peter down of course, before telling him to come here the next day. All Peter could think before he passed out again, was why? Why’d they suddenly tell him to go there? Why would they suddenly help Peter to find Wade?_

 

Peter knew why now. They killed him. They did the impossible and killed Wade and because they had enough of Peter chasing after them, they told him this. They were probably thinking Peter  would stop if he knew his beloved was dead. Did Wade know that he wasn’t coming back then? Did he know that he could be killed? Probably not, he would’ve told Peter if he did. But it’s too late for that now. For four years straight, he has been treated as a villain. For the last year, he had lived as a villain. And now that Peter lost the only thing that made all of that worth it, he has become a villain.

 

Spiderman died the day Wade got taken away. Peter had taken a new identity, a new suit and a new way of life. He couldn’t even feel anything anymore, he was completely empty. He stood there for a while, staring at the piece of paper motionlessly, unable to tear his eyes away from those three words. There were no tears, no heart-wrenching stabs of pain, not even a curse left his mouth. Not a trace of emotion was in sight. Later on, when he would be killing someone who got the information Peter needed to find the group of people that killed Wade, the guy would ask him how he could kill people without any emotion.

 

And Peter answered, ‘’I have given up my life as a superhero for someone I truly loved. The day  I lost him was the day I lost my heart.  I guess you could say I am heartless now.’’ That was also the first time Peter enjoyed killing someone. He was smiling when he killed that guy, no remorse or the normal feeling of disgust he felt whenever he was killing someone, anywhere in sight. Just pure satisfaction that he was one step closer to murdering all of them. Everyone who thought Peter would go back to being Spiderman after Wade died, could never have been so wrong in their entire life. Spiderman did no longer exist. Only a villain did.

 

_It was a sunny day, so Peter and Wade decided they could chill out in normal clothes instead of their suits, so they wouldn’t have to think about getting attacked by people who wanted revenge. Peter and Wade mixed in with all the other people going out on the streets today, soon arriving at a completely quiet spot which would be the roof of the highest building in the city. They always hung out there, it was quiet and secluded with a nice view on the city too. Wade was unusually quiet so Peter asked him what was wrong after a few minutes of silence. Wade looked up, confusion and conflict written all over his face. ‘’Why would you go through so much trouble to stay with me? I just don’t understand what I have to offer that makes you stay, even after you’ve been declared a threat to humanity.’’_

_Wade breathed out slowly, unable to look at Peter now. Peter smiled, covering Wade’s hand with his own to make him look up. ‘’The reason why I’m still with you, even after I’ve been declared a villain, been attacked by the people of the city I’m born and raised in, even having to kill an innocent being, all to be with you,’’ Wade was awaiting Peter’s answer anxiously. Peter intertwined their fingers and held both their hands up now, his smile widening as he softly kissed the back of Wade’s hand._

_‘’It’s all because I love you.’’_


End file.
